


Engel

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon dog is no angel in Roy's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engel

Lian insisted, still, on calling it a puppy.

The thing, Roy decided, was a demon in disguise. It would sit, ears erect, tail by its haunches, forepaws straight out and just stare at him for hours it seemed.

Roy hated the dog as much as he hated the 'uncle' that had given it to Lian.

Dick insisted that Engel //angel, my butt// was an asset. A trained German Police Dog loyal to Lian alone would be a very good protector.

Roy was just waiting for the dog to try to kill them in their sleep. Any gift from Slade surely had some manipulative side to it.


End file.
